Broken Hearts
by AnimeRocks793
Summary: Lissana hates Lucy. So she steals Natsu. When Lucy catches them together, she runs away. Natsu quickly realises his mistake, but will he be able to convince her to forgive him? Or has he lost her to some competition over the other side of Magnolia... (Lisanna major OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts

(Lucy POV)  
I sighed deeply. It was a nice day today. The sun was shining, a soft breeze wafted throughout the city of Magnolia and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I sighed again, but this time, even more deeply. Breathing in the scent of roses from the flower shop and freshly baked pastries from the bakery. Yeah. Living here was pure bliss. Especially when you have a boyfriend as hot as the sun! Figuratively and almost literally... Almost... Yes I am talking about Natsu Dragneel. My boyfriend, famed 'Salamander', wizard of the guild Fairy Tail... the list goes on really so I won't bother with all his names. Anyway, I am the lucky one. He doesn't know it but he actually has a lot of fan girls, maybe he realises it but on the other hand with how dense he is... No he doesn't realise it... Nope definitely not... No way. But yeah, I get a lot of jealous glares from nearly all the girls in Magnolia, oh the irony. See the thing is, Natsu notices all the glares that i get. But he doesn't notice all the lovesick stares that he gets. I generally just laugh at his stupidity and he glares at me before laughing along. Though he has no idea what I'm laughing at, or what hes laughing at for that matter. Normally the glares wouldn't bother me, and the don't bother me. But, lately. The glares have turned into smirks. Like they know something that I don't. At first I thought that Natsu was cheating on me with almost every girl in Magnolia. Though Natsu doesn't strike me as the playboy type. So i dismissed that with a waft of my hand.

(Normal POV)

Lucy was right in a sense. He wasn't cheating on her with every girl in Magnolia. Just one girl. The reason that everybody had been smirking at her, was because everyone in Magnolia knew who Natsu was cheating on Lucy with and when it started. Which was only about... six months ago? Natsu had sworn to everyone not to tell Lucy, which is why she is now completely oblivious to the fact that Natsu is cheating on her. Now Lucy doesn't have many enemies. But when she does, then they will stop at nothing to make her life miserable. One of her enemies, happened to be in Fairy Tail. They had white hair and blue eyes. Before you assume, no its not Mirajane! But her her younger sister, Lissana Strauss...

(Lissana's POV)

Ha, that bitch never knew what hit her. Natsu was mine to begin with and she just stole him away. Well guess what Lucy, i just stole him back. Oh, and do you know what? You ain't ever gonna get him back! Yeah sure you had your time with him, but now i am here to make him forget all about you. Do you know why that is? Because he never loved you, it was always me. Looks like poor little Lucy just got dumped, but the things is that she doesn't know it yet. And she never will...

(Normal POV)

Unfortunately, Lissana was wrong. Lucy would find out, and it was only a matter of time...

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it was so short i already have any ideas for this story so dont worry. Review on what you think about it, BTW i do like to have constructive criticism for me to work off of to make my stories better. Bye everyone love you! Just kidding, i dont even know you..**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hearts Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, i finally finished my other Fairy-tail story. So now i can concentrate solely on this story, and i cant even begin to tell you how excited i am about it. I think it has a lot of potential, as long as I get some good chapters and stuff in here. Oh and remember that any constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Ok so who wants to do the disclaimer today?**

**Lucy: I'll do it! Hannah doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything that is included in this story except for the plot!**

**Thanks for that Lucy, now on with the story! BTW there will be major swearing in this chapter, I think you can guess where in the chapter. But anyway don't say you weren't warned**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

In the guild, things were heating up between Lisanna and Natsu. Everyone was cheering them on.. well except for a few handful of people. Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Charla and Mira looked at the large group of people with disgust. Although Happy loved Natsu, even he knew that this was way wrong. The Master, who was watching from the upper balcony where his office was, (i dont know if his office is upstairs, but for the sake of the story pretend it is) was looking with sadness in his eyes. As far as he knew, everyone who was disgusted at the sight in front of him, was thinking about how wrong it was. He, on the other hand was thinking about Lucy. And how upset she was going to be, how broken hearted. As Master, he had to be as un-biased as possible. But in this situation, Macarov couldn't help but take Lucy's side in this. Everyone could see how much she cared about the pink haired dragon slayer. And she had never done anything to hurt him, and never would. No-one knew what happened to make Natsu cheat on Lucy. But something happened to him once Lisanna came back. He made everyone swear to not tell her or he would kill them. Everyone agreed, but 7 of them were rather hesitant.

* * *

"I still think we should tell her, she is gonna find out sooner or later." Said a rather distraught Gray.  
"What so he can kill you, yeah good luck with that. Once she knows, you know what will happen." Said Charla.  
"Yeah, she'll come here crying to see if it's true. Natsu will find out that someone told her and will kill all of us. Reason being because we are the only ones not cheering, besides he knows who supports him and Lisanna, and who doesn't." Replied Mira while putting glasses under the bar.  
"So what your saying is that Natsu isn't as stupid as he makes out to be." Said Happy as he wiped his eyes to rid of the stray tears. Unfortunately, when Happy said that he didn't agree with Natsu cheating on Lucy. Natsu, with his rather acute hearing, managed to hear. Following the giant row between to two, Natsu declared them no longer friends, and further kicked him out of their house. So, Happy had gone to stay with Lucy. Although, keeping the secret had proven to be hard, as he had almost managed to let it slip at a couple points in some of their conversations about random things - Like fish... However, he had always managed to compose himself and keep his mouth shut.  
"Erza, you haven't said anything yet. Are you OK?" Asked Juvia rather worriedly. Although she still declared Lucy her love rival, it had turned into a joke between to two. And she was rather upset to see her best friends boyfriend, cheat on her with her other best friends sister. Erza murmured something that the group didn't quite catch. That was until she started crying. Tear after tear, they fell from her soft brown eyes onto her armour, hands and also her skirt. Staining the soft blue fabric... Everyone stared in sadness at the mighty Titania. This was one of the most vulnerable states that they had seen her in.  
"The thing i cant believe, is that Levy is over there cheering them on. I thought the was Lucy's best friend." Said Mira. Things had gotten quite steamy between Lisanna and Natsu. Instead of small butterfly like kisses, it had turned into a full on make-out session between the two. Eyes wide in horror, the group turned away and towards the bar where Mira was now washing some left over plates. Charla made a slight gagging sound and Happy sniffled before joining Erza in a full on crying session.

* * *

(With Lucy)

* * *

Lucy was about five minutes away from the guild, and was walking along with a skip in her step, smiling like a five year old who just got a bag of their favourite candy. Although not quite sure why she was so happy, Lucy didn't care. And was quite happy embracing life and walking through it head on. She had now reached the gate of the guild as was simply walking up the drive towards the main oak door. Jogging up to it, all she could hear was cheering. To be specific, the cheering that nearly the whole guild was making - about Lissana and Natsu. Shaking her head, Lucy pushed the door open and stepped inside. Luckily she didn't see the giant mob, nor did she notice the horrified faces of the small group by the bar, nor did she notice the silence that seemed to have covered the whole building. Turning to shut the door, Lucy smiled. But it didn't last for long, because the mob had quickly moved to the sides of the room, leaving Lisanna and Natsu in the middle of the guild still in a rather steamy make out session. Lucy stopped, her eyes wide, mouth open and heart broken. (Was gonna end it here but want to get to the fight. I reckon it's gonna be really fun to write.)

* * *

"Uh Oh, this is gonna get really ugly" Said Gray as he looked at the heart broken Lucy standing by the door.  
"Well no shit Sherlock!" Said Juvia, snapping out of her lovestruck upset moment for a moment.  
Lisanna opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Lucy standing at the door. Heart broken and anger clear in her eyes. Pushing away she smirked at Lucy, who started to silently cry. "Aww babe i was just getting into it." Whined Natsu.  
"Well we can continue later, but i think your old little slut wants an explanation. And like right now." Replied Lisanna while looking at the quivering figure of Lucy. Natsu looked at her quizzically, and looked to where his girlfriend was smirking. And there he saw her. The quivering figure of his unofficial ex-girlfriend. Smirking he stroked Lisanna's arm and walked over to Lucy.  
"Awww is itty bitty Lucy sad? Is she heart broken?" Natsu continued to taunt Lucy, trying to break her. Any he finally thought she did. Lucy brought her hands up to her face, but instead of crying, she started laughing. And she continued laughing, which confused Natsu to no end. No this wasn't right, he was supposed to break her, thoughts whizzed by in his mind. Finally Lucy stopped crying and looked up at her now ex boyfriend.  
"Bitch am i? Slut am i? Well would you look at that. You are the first boyfriend i ever had. Yet your calling me the slut. Would you like to know what you are? of course you would. Well where to start, oh i know how about this. You are a SICK FUCKER! A BASTARD YOU CHEATED ON ME SO THE ONLY SLUT HERE IS YOU NATSU. SO YOU NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. NO SCRATCH THAT YOU NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME AND ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO FOR YOU TO FUCK THAT MOTHER FUCKING WHORE! YOU ARE A DOWNRIGHT BASTARD AND SO ARE YOU LISANNA. SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE CHEATED WITH HER CAUSE YOU TWO ARE FUCKING PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" By this point, Lucy was in tears, and breathing rather heavily from her rant. She soon heard clapping. Glancing up she saw Lisanna towards her a smirk plastered on her face. She whispered in Natsu's ear and he turned and walked away a few feet, before turning back and facing her. Lucy turned her attention to Lisanna who cocked back her fist and delivered a blow to her abdomen. Lucy doubled over clutching her stomach. Lisanna continued delivering blows to the blond mage. Soon she picked her up by the hair, and whispered in her ear. "Natsu was mine to begin with, you stole him and now you will pay" Chucking her in the air, Lisanna was just about to transform, but for the Mira and the group that was it. Gray ran and jumped managing to catch Lucy before she flew the roof of the guild. Juvia, Mira and Erza managed to stop Lisanna kicking the living shit out of Lucy. So Lisanna ran away to the house she lived in with Natsu to escape being kicked to death by her sister and her friends. Gray, along with Charla and Happy, took Lucy to the infirmary. Placed her on a bed where Wendy healed her wounds for her.  
"Thanks Wendy, Gray, Charla and you Happy." Croaked Lucy. Erza, Juvia and Mira ran into the infirmary and straight to Lucy's bed before glomping onto her and breaking out in tears. They decided to stay the night with Lucy, in case Lisanna or Natsu or anyone else for that matter tried to attack her. They ended up talking for most of the night until they finally fell asleep at just after dawn.

* * *

With Natsu & Lisanna

* * *

"Baby speak to me. Say anything please." Pleaded Lisanna, Natsu hadn't said anything since the had left the guild the night before. Finally deciding to see if he was even still alive, Lisanna walked over to his side of the bed. Well he was alive, just sleeping. Shaking her head, she kissed his forehead and walked to her side of the bed. Lying down under the covers, she drifted off into a deep sleep. Natsu opened his eyes and quietly slipped out of bed to the large window and pulled back the curtains to look at the stars. He had some serious thinking to do...

* * *

At the infirmary

* * *

Lucy awoke from her "slumber" once she was sure everyone was asleep, slipping onto the floor, she quickly but quietly paced out the door and ran down the stairs. Popped into the masters office and wrote him a quick note saying that she had left. Once done, Lucy pulled open the door slide down the banister jogged to the door and slipped out into the cool night air. She ran as fast as she could to her house, packed a bag, changed her clothes wrote another quick note to her landlady saying that she was leaving ect. put the key in the envelope. And quickly collected all her furniture with a spell she had found in the library. Opening the door, she looked over her shoulder one last time... Smiling she softly shut the door and ran towards her destination. The guild - Sabertooth...

* * *

**So what did you think? I know my "fight scene" was rubbish but i tried my best. But WOW, there are 2,051 words in this chapter that would make it my longest chapter ever! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. and yes the next chapter is going to be when Natsu has a realisation ect. Also it will be when Lucy joins Sabertooth, i also have a surprise for you see if you can guess what it is. I will give you a clue though, it is to do with this story. So there is not new story ect it is to do with this story more specifically one of the characters. Anyway, have fun guessing! Hannah X**


End file.
